


Just Ask

by starofinsomnia (quirklessbunny)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Kinktober 2018, Large Cock, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/starofinsomnia
Summary: When they finally get to stay at a hotel, Noctis doesn't question why Gladio and Prompto room together, that is, until he walks in on them fucking.





	Just Ask

**Author's Note:**

> no beta
> 
> fill for Kinktober day 4: spitroasting 
> 
> Skipping day 6 as well, so I figured I'd write two for day 4

Prompto is overjoyed to finally be getting a hotel room. “Hell yeah! Bath time!” he shouts, grabbing one of the keys without waiting for the others. Honestly, he just wants a shower more than anything. The moment he's in the bathroom, he strips his dirt caked clothes off and starts the hot water, not really caring that it's so warm it nearly scalds his skin. He sighs happily,turning to watch the water run down the drain. He can't remember the last time he got to have a proper shower. 

He finally gets out, skin pink from the heat, and dries off. He'll have to get his other clothes from his bag, assuming whoever he's sharing the room with brought it up. If not, he'll steal their clothes instead. What he wasn't expecting to find, as he walks into the main room, is to see Gladio already jerking off. He blushes in surprise, then smiles as he joins him on the bed. 

“Aw, starting without me, big guy?” he asks, reaching out to take over. 

Gladio smirks at him, pulling him in for a rough kiss. “Nah, just getting ready for whenever your preppy ass decided to get out of the shower,” he responds, easily manoeuvring Prompto's body into his lap, lubed cock slipping between his ass cheeks. 

Prompto lets out a breathless little moan, then rolls his eyes. “Hey, not all of us like to be dirty, dude. Plus, you coulda just joined me.” He kisses Gladio again, hand sliding into his hair. “You're covered in dirt,” he mutters. 

“I didn't see a point showering when I was gonna fuck you any ways. It's gonna get me all sweaty again. This time, we'll shower together then, hmm? I know you get all hot and bothered by it, Prompto, you can't lie to me.” He pulls out the little bottle of lube and pours some over his fingers before slipping one into him. He holds Prompto close to him as he stretches him out, making quick work of it. “Get on your hands and knees. I want to fuck you properly,” he commands. 

Prompto is fully hard by the time Gladio finishes stretching him. He lets out a soft sound at his words and nods, moving to his hands and knees quickly. He lowers himself to his chest on the bed, not wanting his arms to buckle like they did last time. That hurt too much. He sighs happily as Gladio's rough hands grab his hips, callouses scraping over his smooth skin. 

“You're a little whore, you know that?” Gladio smacks his cock against his hole then lines up, pushing in fast. He loves to make Prompto impatient, but right now, he doesn't think he can handle teasing him, it's been too long since he was able to get off with someone else. The choked out call of his name makes him pause a moment, wondering if he took it too fast. “Good?” he asks. 

Prompto squeezes down on him as he adjusts, then nods. “Yeah, yeah. Good. Just wasn't expecting you that fast, big guy. You have a big fucking dick, gotta be more careful with me.” He shrugs, pressing back against him. “But yeah, I'm good now. Go ahead.” He clenches around him again, loving the stretch despite his admonishments before. 

Gladio nods, putting a hand down on his back to steady himself before starting a hard pace into him. The first couple thrusts are uneven as he tries to find a rhythm but he finally gets going properly, loving the breathless sounds Prompto is making. He moves his hand off his back after a few moments, not wanting him to black out from not being able to breath. 

Prompto sucks in a hard breath when the crushing weight comes off his back and lets out the first loud moan he's been able to manage, loving the way Gladio's cock feels. He almost screams when Gladio slams into him particularly hard, masking the sound of the door unlocking and opening. 

“Hey guys, I think Prompto...forgot this,” Noctis trails off, holding Prompto bag in his hand. He stares with wide eyes at the scene in front of him, blushing darkly when Prompto looks over at him. If Gladio notices, he doesn't seem to care, because he's still pounding into Prompto as Noctis watches. “I should leave, sorry, I should've knocked,” he says, dropping the bag, but doesn't move to leave or close the door. 

Prompto's hand flies back, grabbing onto Gladio to get his attention. Gladio grunts and looks up finally, smirking when he sees the look on Noctis' face. “In or out, do you want everyone else to see Prompto like this too?” he asks, slowing his pace a bit so that he can talk to Noctis, changing to long and deep thrusts instead. “Mind if princess joins us?” He directs his next question at Prompto, who shrugs. 

“Don't mind at all, buddy. Wanna get in on some of this action?” Prompto winks at him as he says it, turning the blush on Noctis' cheeks darker. “Come on dude, in or out. I have two holes, and I love being dominated.” He smiles at Noctis, but it breaks as he drops his head with a moan. 

Noctis nods, closing the door. He strips down, slowly approaching the bed. “You sure?” he asks softly, gently caressing Prompto's hair. He's been waiting for this forever, to sleep with his best friend. He wasn't exactly expecting his first chance with him to be oral, but he's not complaining a whole lot. As soon as he gets the confirmation from Prompto, he slowly pushes his cock between his soft lips, his breath leaving him in a hard rush. 

“Oh Gods, Prom, your mouth feels so good,” Noctis whispers, pressing in slowly, waiting for Prompto to stop him. Noctis realizes as Prompto's lips are wrapped around the base that he doesn't need him to stop, and it's beyond hot. “Fuck, I'm gonna fuck your mouth, okay?” he warns, then starts a slow pace, trying to match Gladio's pace so they thrust back into him at the same. 

Prompto's moans are muffled by Noctis, and he loves it so much. One of his hands moves up to caress Noctis' hip, almost choking when Gladio starts to fuck him harder again, forcing Noctis down his throat suddenly. He closes his eyes tightly, a few tears welling up and dripping off his cheeks. When Noctis asks if he's okay, he pulls back to reassure him, then takes him down once more. 

“Enjoying yourself, princess? Betcha didn't realize he woulda slept with you if you'd have just grown some balls,” Gladio says, grunting a little as thrusts forward. He loves the sight of Prompto speared on both of them, finding it hard to hold himself together. He wants to fuck Prompto hard the way he likes, but he doesn't want to choke him. Even if he knows Prompto doesn't have much of a gag reflex, it would still suck if he hurt his throat. Gladio grabs his hips tightly to hold him still, then speeds up finally. 

Prompto cries out around Noctis' dick, reaching down to jerk himself off to the speed Gladio is fucking him. He comes hard, clenching down on him as he does. He pulls his head away, whimpering out a long string of curses and praises to Gladio. He goes practically boneless on the bed, groaning when Gladio's hand grips his hair tightly and pushes his mouth back down on Noctis' cock, pushing until he's taken it all the way to the base once more. 

Gladio smirks. “Little whore loves his ass and mouth both being filled,” he hisses, slamming deep and finally coming. He rides out his orgasm then slowly pulls out, watching the cum dribble out of his stretched hole, then sits back to watch Prompto finish giving Noctis a blow job. 

Noctis cups the back of his head, fingers less rough with his hair as he tugs it, thrusting into Prompto's throat. “Fuck, Prom, you feel so good. I should have asked before, this is amazing,” he whispers, feeling himself getting close. He pulls out jerking himself off until he comes on his face. “Gods above, thanks, Prompto.” 

Prompto's cheeks are red from the come on his face, but Noctis' next words make him laugh. “Did you just thank me for letting you shove your dick down my throat?” he asks, voice raw. He leans up, kissing Noctis softly as his face turns red. “You're a dork. And like Gladio said, you just have to ask. I don't mind having sex with you guys, it's actually pretty great.” He winks, then wipes his face a little. “Kinky bastard, coming on my face. Weirdo,” he teases. Prompto stands up, heading for the bathroom. 

“Who wants in?” he asks, grinning as the other two race to get to the shower first.


End file.
